Wandering Kagome
by kiddy35613
Summary: COMPLETE Kagome hears voices then wanders off. Where is she! What the crap is she doin! And who is this weird chick who's seems to appear out of no where! And what does she want? Read to find out! Inu


**Hey! I was too lazy to create seperate chapters, since I made this fanfic a looong time ago, and I decided to share it with everybody here. Not the best, who cares. I don't. Well,I hope you at least like to idea, though the writing isnt the best. Now you may continue to read -**

Chapter One

It' past sunset and everyone is sleeping. Kagome suddenly jerks herself from a dream and wakes up to realize it is still dark out and very late. Kagome started to lay back down on her sleeping bag when all of a sudden,she hears this faint voice.

"Hello?" She asked out loud softly.

She listens closely to the voice and realizes that it is someone saying some kind of spell. Suddenly, Kagome turns possessed with lifeless eyes and starts to walk into the forest without a waking anyone up. Then she dissappears into the forest without a trace.

The sun rises into the bright clear sky. Shippo wakes up yawning and stretches his arms out. He looks around randomly and notices something missing. He looks around the camp and sees that she isnt here.

"Kagome?!?" He asks out loud. He hesitates for a minute waiting for a response. When he realizes she is no where to be seen or heard,he pounces on Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!?! I can't find Kagome,she isn't here!!" Shippo yelled at him. He woke up everyone up with his yelling.

Inuyasha quickly snaps awake and says,"What?"

"I can't find her. When I woke up,she wasnt anywhere to be seen," Shippo started crying.

Kiara starts to walk to Shippo to comfort him some. Then Inuyasha looks around to see that Kagome was no where to be seen. He sniffs for her scent and finds it heading into the woods.

"She left not too long ago. Ya'll stay here,Miroku and I will go search for her," he announced.

"I hope she is alright," Sango said worried.

They went into the forest with Miroku following Inuyasha who knew where Kagome's scent's trail was.

"Kagome!!" They both yelled as they traveled further and further.

They heard a branch stap not to far from where they stood, then all of a sudden a youkai came from the trees and stomped infront of them."What are you doin in my forest??" It yelled.

Inuyasha got into battle position and told him,"Get out of my way! I don't need this right now,I gotta find Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped up and yelled,"Kazu no Kizu!" and the creature dissintegrated, and Inuyasha and Miroku continued in Kagome's search.

In the forest far from Inuyasha and everybody,Kagome continued walking toward a random place.

'Where am I goin? Why cant I move my body?' she yelled but her voice didn't come out.

The voices suddenly stopped abruptly, and she fell unconscious.

Chapter Two

Inuyasha and Miroku had lost Kagome's scent, and they had decided to return to camp before they went too far without the others.

"Did you find her?" Shippo asked once he saw Inuyasha and Miroku return.

"No,I lost her scent. So close too," Inuyasha responded.

Miroku stepped forward and told them," I think someone is up to something. Kagome just doesnt leave without us knowing."

"Yeah,once we find the person who kidnapped Kagome,I am gonna make them wish they were never born!" Inuyasha roared.

Kiara came up to Sango and gave a concerning meow. "What is it Kiara?" Sango asked her.

Kiara meowed again while transforming into the larger Kirara and forced Sango on top of her back.

"I am guessing Kiara wants us to follow her somewhere," Miroku informed them. Kirara flew off with the others following her.

After a while following Kiara,they stopped in the mid-forest. She walked over to a bush and meowed at the others.

"Oh great. We followed her just so she can go pee," Inuyasha complained.

Kirara put her head into the bush and pulled out somebody.

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered. Once they had realized that the person was Kagome,they all ran up to her. Inuyasha took Kagome from Kirara and shook Kagome lightly.

Kagome softly muttered,"I-Inuyasha......no....dont..." Kagome is still inconscious.

"Kagome!? Wake up!" Inuyasha said out loud. With that,Kagome slowly regained consciousness and opened her eyes. "I-Inuyasha?" She said surprised to see him."Where am I?"

Shippo pounced on Kagomes and yelled with glee," Kagome!! Your o.k.!"

"What happened to you Kagome?" Sango asked her.

Kagome looked at Sango and replied,"I dont know. I remember hearing voices and I remember not being able to move my body." Kagome slowly tried to stand up on her feet and Inuyasha asked,"You sure you can get up?"

"I'm not sure,but I can try," she said with a smile. She got on her knees then on her feet. She struggled to stand up with most of her strength gone. Then she fell and Inuyasha caught her. "Guess not," She told him with a little giggle beneath her breath.

Inuyasha put Kagome on his back and they all headed for a nearby stream for food and camp.

"Are you sure your o.k.?"Inuyasha asked for the millionth time.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I worried you,"Kagome replied.

"You dont need to be sorry,"he replied back.

Shippo came up to them and said,"Kirara and I are going to go get some food,be right back." Shippo and Kirara then walked off to the stream to get some fish.

"Um..Kagome,what were the voices saying to you when you first heard them?"Sango asked her.

"I am not completely sure. The voice seemed sad,thats all I remember,"Kagome answered.

Shippo and Kirara appeared from the stream and announced,"We got some food,got the fire ready?"

Miroku replied,"All set."

Shippo put the fish on some sticks and set them by the fire to cook.

"All done,eat up!"Shippo said.

Inuyasha and Shippo grabbed the first one and glared at each other.

"I got it first!"Shippo yelled at him.

Inuyasha snatched it away from Shippo and said,"Mine now!"

"WAHHHHHHH!!!! WAHHHH!!!!!!"Shippo cried out loud.

Kagome looked at Shippo and said,"Here,take mine.I'm not hungry anyways."

Shippo looked back at her and took the fish gratefully.

"I'm goin ahead to sleep,"Sango said to them.Sango leaned over and put her boomerang near the tree. Miroku looked over and saw his opportunity and gropped her.

SMACK

"I wish you wouldnt go that Miroku!!"Sango yelled at him.

"Hehe,couldnt help myself,"Miroku replied.

They all soon fell asleep while Inuyasha kept guard.Inuyasha stared at Kagome and thought,'I hope you'll really be ok.'

Chapter 3

"Inuyasha...no...dont back...no..,"Kagome said in her sleep.

Inuyasha couldnt help but look at her. All of a sudden,Kagome rose with those lifeless eyes.

Inuyasha stared as she started walking toward the forest.

Kagome stepped on a stick and it made a loud crack and woke up everyone.

"Ka...gome?"Inuyasha asked wondering whats happening.

Shippo looked at her and yelled out,"Kagome?!?!"

Miroku looked at her and said,"I think this may be what happened yesterday night. I bet if we follow her,we'll see where she is being taken to."

They all started to follow far behind without making a sound.

Soon after they started following Kagome,she reached a lake which the moon shone on. Kagome put her arms up wide and said a weird language,"Ki ko bein fo wanna."

Everybody was in the forest watching what was happening very closely. Soon,the moon shone brighter and brighter,then someone appeared over the lake.

The person that appeared seemed to be a woman floating above the lake. She had white hair that went down to her hips,evil eyes of the color faded red. She wore a long dress which was black as the night sky. The woman seemed to be playing a small instrument that looked like a piccalo.

Kagome was forced to say outloud,"Welcome Princess Suziki."

Soon,the woman stopped playing the instrument and Kagome started to fall,Inuyasha ran to her and caught her right before she hit the ground.

"Kagome?!"Inuyasha said."What did you do to her?!"

"My my,arent you the charmer,I simply used her to awaken me,is that such a bad thing? She'll be alright,she just ran out of energy for me to use,but as I can see,you seemed a little pissed,"she said to Inuyasha.

Miroku and the others stepped forward out of the forest and Shippo ran by Inuyasha's side to check on Kagome.

"More visitors,I see? Well,I haven't the time for ya'll,so move out of my way or things will get ugly,if you know what I mean,"Princess Suziki told them.

"Keh,"Inuyasha snickered while bringing out his transformed tessaiga."If its a fight you want,its a fight you'll get. You hurt Kagome and your gonna pay!"

"Fine! Bring it on,"Princess Suziki yelled at him. "Just remember,I warned you."

"Kaze no Kizu!!!!"Inuyasha said while he blasted the attack at her.

The attack hit a invisible barrier around Princess Suziki.

"I warned you!"She said.

Miroku stepped forward and told Inuyasha,"She sucking up the energy you throw at her!"

"Keh! So thats your little secret,huh? You steal energy!"Inuyasha yelled at her.

Kagome started to gain consciousness and then slowly sat up. Sango looked at her and said to her,"You alright?"

"Yeah,I just feel really weak,what happened?"she asked Sango.

"Inuyasha and Princess Suziki are fighting. I dont think Inuyasha can hold out much longer," Sango explained.

Kagome looked from Sango to Inuyasha and started to stand up. Sango asked,"Sure you can get up?"

"Yeah,"she replied when grabbing her bow and arrow. "Inuyasha! Hurry and blast another Kaze no Kizu!"

Inuyasha quickly glanced at her then started his attack,"KAZE NO KIZU!!"

"Go..." Kagome said to herself while shooting an arrow at the enemy.

The attack went sucked into Princess Suziki's barrier and she said,"Geeze! How pathetic. Lets get this over with so I can take over this weak planet!"

Shippo jumped up,shaking his fists and yelled at her,"What do you mean by 'weak'?!? If you think it is so weak,why do you wanna take over the planet!?!?"

"Hmmm,because I am just bored. Dont try and change the matter!!"She yelled at him. She shot an attack toward the group and quickly said,"Lets see how you like being attacked by your own attacks!" then she blasted the attack of Kagome's arrow and Inuyasha's kaze no kizu.

"Shit!" Inuyasha said outloud to himself. Inuyasha quickly grabbed Kagome and jumped to a safe area.

Miroky stepped forward and thought outloud,"Hmm,Kagome revived you right?? Then your just a spirit..." Then Miroku thew some charms at Princess Suziki.

"You..your just human. How could you beat me?!?No.....,"She yelled. Princess Suziki faded away into a cloud of dust.

Inuyasha asked Kagome,"You ok?"

"Yeah...,"She responded.

The group headed out on their travels with Kagome on Inuyasha's back and Miroku and Sango standing next to each other.

Then Miroku spoke outloud to himself,"Man..that Princess Suziki was very pretty..."

They all looked at him as though he was physco. "But...but Miroku....,"Sango stood shocked at the comment he made against the evil spirit.

"Oh,Sango...I'd never forget about you...,"Miroku said to her then grabbed her hand and rubbed it against his cheek.

Sango started to blush and yelled at him,"No!!! I didnt mean that!!! Geeze" Then she slapped him hard on the cheek for thinking such a thing.

Miroku fell to the ground with his legs crossed. He had a very bright red hand mark on his right cheek. Sango contuinued walking down the trail and smiled. Miroku sat there looking back at Sango's butt.

Then Kagome yelled at him,"Miroku!!! You pervert!! Sango would you like me to smack him for you???"

"Yes! Go ahead...he deserves it,lol,"Sango yelled back at Kagome.

Kagome then smacked him on the left cheek and whispered to him,"If you really wanna make a great impression on Sango,be romantic,not perverted."

"Oooh," Then Miroku got up and ran to Sango. He took her hand again and Sango yelled,"What now?!?" Then Miroku quickly took her lips and gave a passionate kiss.

Sango blushed majorly and didnt know what to do,but Sango gave up the strangling and kissed Miroku back.

Inuyasha stared at them and asked Kagome,"What are they doin???"

"Do you really wanna know??"she asked him.

"Um....yeah...what is it??"he replied.

Then Kagome put her lips together and started acting like she was kissing the air right infront of Inuyasha.

"What are you doin??"He asked.

Kagome stopped and looked at him and yelled,"Your suppose to kiss me back!!! You should know what to do!!!!"

Inuyasha scratched his head and said,"Oh.."

Kagome got irritated and said aloud,"Sit!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground while Sango and Miroku departed. They looked into the sky as the sun fell for the day. With the sky in a rainbow of pink,blue,orange,red,and purple that shone down apone them,they both felt something deep.

They stood there until the sun went down and looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

_The End_

**Well, there you go. I mostly created this fanfic for one of my best friends, Sammy. Hope you enjoyed it. Please send reviews because this is my first completed fanfic, well...one that was worth keeping,lol. Thanks for reading! Means alot! CIAO! -**


End file.
